The Rings: Hazel
by wereguardian
Summary: Hazel found the ring that will seal her doom. There are many secrets burried in time, and Hazel and the other Ring holders must figure it out, but will these secrets help or destroy the gods. These secrets may launch the world back in time before the gods or push it ahead or just, end the world completely.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man walked forward his footsteps were loud on the caves floor, It was a mysterious blue, he walked to the door he moved his torch to see a giant double door one side crystal bronze the other imperial gold, huh? He opened the doors, the cave was bigger than expected, and it had Greek and Roman decorations. The in the middle showed 9 giant girls made of stone. The one in front confronted the boy, "only the chosen ones may enter, do not try on anything or it will seal your doom," A door opened behind the statues it glowed in gold, The boy entered, he screamed, the doors sealed shut.

**This is actually going to be a series. Called the Rings, this particular story revolves around Hazel and her unlocking and finding out about her ring. I really like this story and hope you guys do too, thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples I officially have a poll for the next story of this seires and if you cannot vote or access the poll just tell me, thanks for reading.**

Hazel

I woke up sweating, that man, he died. Frank walked by "Hazel, We're needed on deck" then a smile crept up his face, "I like your hair." I touched my hair, bed head, I blushed, and we stared at each other for a moment. Then he blushed, "yeah" He walked away, then I remembered the dreams, why oh why did he have to leave? I'd had several dreams all focused on 8 girls, that one was the only one not about them, or was it, those statues, the middle one looked kind of like, Reyna. I sighed, I am going crazy, and maybe it's the Argo II. I fixed my hair, changed and walked up to the deck, "I had a dream" Annabeth began "There's a cave, we need to get there," "how do you know?" Frank asked, Annabeth gave a look, I know, I guess her mom must have told her or something, it was no mystery that the gods where talking to their children, except for mine. I heard from Nico that Dad wasn't the nicest guy but. "What cave?" Jason asked, she explained the cave, my cave. "Where is it?" I asked trying not to sound as scared as I was. Frank gave me a look, which I did my best to ignore. "Its pretty big, we all might have to go." Annabeth said.

We walked on the hard ground; it looked unstable as if it would fall any second. Than we came to the double doors, and when we opened them, I had to catch my breath, it was beautiful, as if I was walking on a smooth stone. Greek and Roman decorations were all over, I looked towards the statues, "Reyna?" Piper asked "It can't be her; this cave has to be more than 100 years old, way more." Jason claimed, "Then who are they?" Piper asked. This time Reyna said something different "Welcome to the Cave of the rings." Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls, we are the statues, "We are the keepers of the Rings some of us Greek some Roman, Do not take anything," "Hello, I'm Piper this-" "Only the chosen one may enter, any other may seal their doom," "Chosen one who is that" The door opened "I'll go" Percy said. "ARE YOU CRAZY? You're not going, I'm not losing you again, I'll go" Annabeth claimed. "And have me lose YOU no way Wise girl." I made my way to the door, why I have no Idea, it called to me, "HAZEL NO" Frank yelled, but it was too late the door was closing, nothing was wrong. I shook myself out of the daze "wait, no" the door sealed. "HAZEL DON"T-" I didn't hear the rest. I turned and screamed, the boy I saw him he walked forward and put on something than couldn't get it off. I walked forward I had to get out of here, than something caught my eye, a gold ring with a big jewel that constantly changed, I reached forward, and slipped it on, comfort surged through me, the ring fit my finger finely "okay enough Hazel it's time to go," but the ring didn't come off. 'Oh no' it glowed and then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Hazel

I saw the girls from my dream; Reyna was wearing light tan shorts with a sleeveless torques shirt that kind of shaped like a tank top. Than there an African American girl with jeans and a Black short sleeve shirt that said in bold white letters power to the planet. By her was a girl with glossy sun kissed skin brownish reddish hair and Hazel eyes, she wore partly faded jeans with a red tank top pulled down to her thigh, and a Mickey shirt when all the black was made of cool designs. There was a blonde with red brown eyes, blonde hair red highlights she had a red bandanna on, a red tank top, and camo pants with boots. Another blonde had pink pants pink shoes, a pink shirt with frills going from white to pink and a pink hat with a circular sequence. Another was Asian with black hair, a black shirt with a tiger face and jeans, another looked like Annabeth and was wearing blue jeans and a Owl on her shirt. The last one had a mischievous smile, my skin tone, my color hair except lighter and wavy/curly long hair her shirt read, hit me once shame on you, hit me twice shame on me, hit me three times and I'm a fool and that won't do. Then I noticed their rings, they looked like the one I put on except there were different colors. I woke up in the ships infirmary, it looked like a nurse's office. Frank was snoring in a chair, I would talk to him but I needed Leo, I looked at my ring. I got out of bed, "Hazel" Frank said groggily, "Hey Frank" he sat up, "Where's Leo" He frowned, "Boiler room" I nodded, "thanks".

"Leo" He turned and smiled, I thought of Sammy. "You're awake," "Yeah, I can't get this ring off." I explained to him what happened, this was my family, I had to trust them, and he reminded me of Sammy. He paled, "We need that off now." I nodded he pulled out a jar, "ring remover" he took my hand and tried to get the ring off it wouldn't budge. That's it, I'm dead, and my vision got blurry. Leo pulled me into a hug. "It will be alright, we love you and will help you," he used his thumb to wipe away my tears, I smiled _just like Sammy_ "eh hum" We turned, Frank was staring at us, "We're needed on deck, now" I've never heard him so rude before. I looked down, Leo released me. We walked upstairs, "Are you going to tell them?" I shook my head "You need to" "okay, I, I will." Unfortunately I never got the opportunity.


	4. Chapter 3

Hazel

I was currently wearing a black masquerade dress and a black mask, Venus/Aphrodite had us here, she had told Piper-. The ring, I looked down at the ring, I sensed something here, something strange. Frank stood by my side or at least did, I turned that's when I saw them, 9 girls dressed in different colors, and they stared right at me. "Hazel?" I turned "do I know you?" I asked "its Frank" I smiled, "So, who were you staring at?" "No one, where is everyone else?" "Oh, uh over there" he led me to the group Annabeth was wearing green and Piper blue, how cute Percy, sea, Jason sky, green and blue. Someone touched my shoulder, I turned, her hair black was done like a princess she had a blue dress and matching mask, "Hi, um, have we met before? You look like a good friend of mine, Hazel" she brought her hand up like when ladies from and older era gasp, on her light, light blue glove was a ring just like mine, She had managed to take it off, maybe she could help me, or this was all just a trap, I looked at my ring, my doom was sealed anyway, why not take the chance? She looped her arm in mine, "uh Hazel?" My friends stared at me, "Oh, well, you wouldn't mind me borrowing Hazel for a minute," they looked about ready to argue, "just a minute," Her eyes looked at me, she wanted me to assure them, "Its fine guys, just a minute." The girl lead me through the crowd to the girls I had seen before, "Hazel, I forgot to introduce myself, Drew Authors Daughter of Aphrodite." "Alexandra Griffin, call me Alex Daughter of Mars." Said a girl in red, "Lou Ellen Daughter of Apollo, Greek" a girl in orange smiled, "Hilary Johnson Daughter of Venus" the girl in pink smiled, "Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter" the girl in green smiled. "Sonia Hunchenns Daughter of Minerva" the girl in dark blue introduced. "Madison, Wisconsin, Daughter of Hermes." The girl in nude (a tanish color) smiled. The last one looked at me she was dressed in Purple, her eyes matched, "Praetor Reyna Daughter of Bellona, and we have a lot to explain" "your ring-" The girls stopped, oh no, what now? A hand touched my shoulder, I turned, Piper, "Hey, we should get going," Piper walked me back the ground shook, oh great, I was pulled forward by the crowd, shoving and rushing , the cold stung my face. I went to the left, towards the entrance but, I ended up alone , "Hello" I turned there was a man with a large coat, "um, hi" he smiled "Demigods" A thorn, or something shot at me, a bubble that was the color of a diamond surrounded me, the thorn just fell to the floor, "What in the world?" The monster growled several spikes shot but all ended up like the first, the bubble expanded and pushed him back against the wall, then he vanished into dust. "Whoa, how'd you?" I turned, Leo, "I, I don't know," He looked at my ring, "It was glowing, when you had the bubble," "Hazel," Frank frowned, "Oh, I see," He glared, "Frank," I began, he turned to leave, Leo's hand turned to fire it hit frank on the back. His eyes glowed for a second. Frank turned; a cheetah sprinted towards Leo "Dude, I'm so not fighting you." Frank pounced, Leo dodged. Frank slowly turned, a bear took his place, Leo took out a bottle and sprayed it at Frank who rawred and turned human covering his eyes, "What the heck? What is that?" Frank asked, "Bear repellent, repels bears and shape shifting beefy sons of Planets er Mars." "Frank," I walked over, "Frank," I looked at him "it's alright, maybe some ambrosia," "give me some Ambrosia" Leo said as he reached into his tool belt and pulled out the Lemon squares, He broke some off, "Open for the choo choo train, chug-a-chug-a- choo choo" Leo said like he saw talking to a baby, "This is humiliating" Frank said opening his mouth, I giggled, Frank blinked then smiled, "Better?" I asked "better" he confirmed "Great" Leo put is arms in ours "Let's go," He dragged us forward, I giggled, _Just like Sammy._

The dreams were even more horrifying, Nico dieing, Frank and Leo killing each other along with Piper and Reyna. I crawled out of bed. I found myself on deck looking into the sea, that's when I was shoved off the boat; my scream was interrupted by the water.


	5. Chapter 4

Hazel

I blinked, "Hazel" Frank looked beyond worried, I sat up. "Easy." "What happened?" I asked, they looked around, "we were going to ask you that." I rubbed my head, "Frank found you half drowned," oh, "Hazel, I'm more worried about how you survived," Piper frowned, I looked to Leo who nodded. I told them the story about the ring, the girls and the boy. "The ring killed him." I said looking at the ring that had just became the center of attention. "So you're going to die?" All eyes turned to Piper. "Maybe Reyna could" Jason started an Iris message, "Wait!" Reyna's face came to view; her hair was free and flowing. She looked like, a teenager; normally she looks like a mom, but now. She let out a giggle. "Max, don't smell that baby." She then groaned, "Chad" She bent down, a golden retriever licked her. "My dogs are going to be jealous," Then she rubbed his ear, "Well, I do have a thing for blondes." He licked her nose, she got up. "Hazel," her smile disappeared when she saw my company. Her shine and youth seemed to vanish. "Is something wrong?" I showed her the ring. "I have to advice you not to take it off." "It could kill her." Piper screeched, Reyna held her hand up for silence. "I have to advice you not to take it off." She repeated. Just as the ship shook, "My baby" Leo yelled. The image disappeared, we ran on deck. Can you see anything? Jason asked. A giant sea serpent rose from the water, there was a squawk, talons dug into my shoulders. "Hazel!" I was lifted from the ground, I looked up, and all I really saw were talons and a beak. "Frank!" My ring started glowing, _'get ready'_ voice said the monster let go I landed on something soft, _'it's Frank, be not afraid' _Frank sat me down on the boat. The serpent hit the boat, I fell off again. _'Hazel, I will protect you, now sleep my Gemstone sleep.'_ My eyes closed.

I woke up in a comfortable bed, it was a beautiful gold. It was like a princess bed with a curtain and everything. The whole room looked beautiful. The girls from before were sitting or standing at its foot. "Good morning sleeping beauty" the glossy skinned girls smiled, Lou Ellen I recalled. "How are you feeling?" Reyna walked up and touched my forehead like she was expecting a fever. Lou Ellen got up, "Hazel, look at me." She shined a light, and then stopped. "Everything seems fine," "So we can…Show her around?" the girl named Madison asked? Lou Ellen smiled, "I don't see why not," "we'll let you get changed first." I looked down. I was still in the camp Jupiter shirt and jeans. "You've got clothes in your drawers." The girls piled out of the room, I got up and opened the drawers. I settled for jeans and a shirt that said different colors all beautiful in different colors. I walked out of the room, there was a hallway with multiple different rooms, 'straight my gemstone down the stairs.' The voice said, I obeyed. The girls were in the living room Reyna was reading and sighing papers Katie was watching, Sonia was on the couch in the corner of the room reading a book, Hilary was brushing her hair. Alex was lifting weights, Drew was fiddling with something, Madison and Lou Ellen were playing a card game. All eyes fell to me, "hey Reyna why are you changing the security? It seems pretty good to me." Katie asked, "ever since the attacks by Leo and Terra the Romans have been uneasy it's to make them calm and for safety measures." Was she really showing Katie Rome's security? 'We are sisters, we are here for each other, do not tell any of the other girls about your distrust.' Sonia spoke in my mind, I looked at her. 'One of my abilities is telepathy; we are your sisters, your family.' "We should begin the training." Training? Of course, we're still demigods. _'To use your abilities my Gemstone.'_ "Who are you?" the girls looked at me. _'I am your ring my gemstone. I watch over you, protect you and advice you my Gemstone. I hear your thoughts so you don't have to speak aloud.'_ I stared at the ring, so it can, like, help me with the prophecy and maybe the curse? _'Yes, my Gemstone.'_ So what's your name? _'My name does not translate into English, you may choose one for me, and it may be best if you chose female.'_ Um, Ruby? _'Ruby it is.'_ "Hazel" Madison called. I looked up, she beckoned me over.


	6. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
